eternalcrusadefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Chaos Space Marines
"Legions of the Dark Gods From the depths of the Warp, the traitor Chaos Space Marine Legions emerge to wage war against the Imperium. Slaves to darkness, they seek to bring down the Imperium of Man and destroy all they once swore to protect. The Black Legion is the largest and most powerful of the Traitor Legions, and the Iron Warriors are siege masters of the highest ''caliber. The Word Bearers are fanatical zealots of the dark gods, while the cruel Night Lords strike from the shadows, using fear as a weapon in a campaign of terror against their enemies.'' While it is in the nature of the various Legions of Chaos to be duplicitous and self-serving, when they put aside their internecine struggles and combine their strength, the galaxy quakes." The Black Legion , the Iron Warriors, the Word Bearers, the Night Lords, '''and the '''Alpha Legion are the Warbands joining this war. Player Classes The following classes are available in the game. They all have a veteran version that have 1400 EP instead of 1000, a unique appearance and, a such class can only be used once by battle. Traitor: Chaos Space Marines have the same strengths and skills as loyal Space Marines, to which are added the power of Chaos and a brutal devotion to the Chaos Gods. These super-warriors know that there can be no peace for them, no forgiveness nor absolution. They are wholly committed to the path they now tread, for good or ill. (Source) Havoc: Some Chaos Space Marine squads carry a high proportion of heavy weapons to lay down supporting fire for their brethren. Known as Havocs, these squads provide devastating anti-infantry and anti-armour firepower and dominate large swathes of the battlefield with their merciless volleys of fire. (Source) Raptor: The cruel terror troops known as Raptors consider themselves the elite of the Chaos Space Marine warbands. Their murder squads epitomise what has become the Assault Marines of the Traitor Legions. (Source) Aspiring Sorcerer: A Space Marine Librarian opens his mind to whole new paths of dark magical power, when the corrupting power of Chaos courses through his veins. With his soul given over to the Gods of Chaos the Sorcerer gains access to psychic powers more powerful than he could ever dream about. Traitor Assault: These traitors are believed to be remnants of the non jump-pack equipped assault companies of the Legions. Hero & Elite Classes The only Hero currently available is the Possessed Marine from Rogue Traders' shop. Possessed Marine: For some Chaos Space Marines, simply dedicating their souls to the gods is not enough. Pledging themselves fully to the service of Chaos, they allow daemons to possess their bodies, becoming willing hosts to these immaterial creatures. Such possession is usually agonising, as the daemons writhe within their new physical form, changing it to better suit their needs. Vehicles & Transportation The following vehicles are currently in the game. Chaos Rhino: Over the Millennia the Chaos Marines have made many modifications to their Rhinos. They have added extra weapons and spiked rams. Chaos Predator: The Predators of the Chaos Legions are a legacy of pre-Heresy times. But now daemonic maws adorn every gun barrel and dark icons cover every surface. Vindicator: The Vindicator is an Imperial siege tank based on the Rhino chassis used by many Space Marine Chapters that boasts the most powerful weapon of its type in the Adeptus Astartes' standard armoury : the Demolisher Cannon. en:Chaos Space Marines